Field of Technology
The present description generally relates to device management systems (DMS) and, more particularly, to providing remote management of fielded devices managed by DMS systems.
Background
A Device Management System (DMS) is comprised of connectivity methods and detailed communication protocols used to provide for the remote management of fielded devices. Examples of fielded devices are web-enabled embedded devices. Specific capabilities of the management system are largely dependent upon the set of commands or directives understood by a DMS agent instantiated on a fielded device in a client-server architecture. In this client-server architecture, a DMS server typically is used to control operational procedures adopted by an organization and disseminate the appropriate instructions to the fielded devices, while keeping within the scope of management supported by the system.
A fielded device typically includes a DMS agent on the device, which typically is used to receive the directives from a DMS server and update a managed device. The commands understood by the DMS agent tether the DMS system. In some instances, DMS agents may not understand the targeted commands for a given management level. In such cases, new DMS agent software needs to be deployed to update the DMS agents for the managed devices. Deploying new DMS agent software, however, has significant associated risk. For example, if an event occurs that causes a data communication error or loss of communication during the DMS agent update, a fielded device may be rendered unreachable or unusable.